I cαn mαke you feel speciαl
by Renne.M
Summary: Capítulo III: Él no estaba asustado; para nada, solamente se sentía entre la espada y la pared... Nada porque alarmarse... ¿Verdad? -KaiRay-.
1. Atracción

***I can make you feel special***

***Uno: Atracción***

* * *

**(Suena – Wild Eyes, Nana Mizuki)**

* * *

_Akai shizuku nijimu kuchibiru ni. Fuwari nageki no kiri furete yuku. Sora ni ukabu kagami utsukushiku. Haruka yoru no kanatatera shiteru._

* * *

_-Mmmh… K-Kai… es-espe…¡¡¡aahh!!!-._

_-Shh… no queréis que nos descubran ¿o si?-. Comenzó a succionar el cuello del chino con maestría, lenta y tortuosamente… _

_-Mmmh…K…Kai…-. El chino apretó los labios intentando no gemir…_

Bien; no puede decir que ha sido su mejor manera de despertar. Aventó el despertador hasta donde la fuerza de sus brazos le alcanzó… se levantó perezosamente descubriendo que había –de nuevo-, a manchar su sábana lavanda…

Entonces; sus sueños se había vuelto más violentos de lo normal… aún sentía la dureza ocultarse tras su pijama negra… en ese momento, agradecía le hecho de vivir solo…

Tenía la respiración agitada; la luz del sol chocaba contra sus pupilas doradas cual martilleos incesantes… se sentía un poco mareado. Ni siquiera recordaba a la perfección el sueño… al final todo siempre terminaba en una miserable palabra…

Kai.

Genial; ahora resulta que su mejor amigo acaparaba todas las noches sus sueños…

Saben; no le molestaría el hecho de que Kai estuviera en sus sueños siempre; al contrario, era una de las pocas cosas que le agradecía a su amigo… lo único que realmente era un problema; y de los grandes… era que…

…Los sueños húmedos comenzaban a rondarle…

Y podía aceptar cualquier otra cosa, que en sus sueños se pelearan… se golpearan hasta la agonía… matarse… pero resultaba que él, había optado mejor, por soñar que ambos se besaban… se acariciaban… se…

-Mmh…Kai…-. Muy últimamente, el nombre de su amigo salía _instintivamente _de sus finos labios. Si, como si no supiera la razón concreta de ser así… sacudió la cabeza… no quería aceptarlo; no podía aceptar el hecho de fantasear y mojar sus pijamas a causa de su mejor amigo…

Si bien sabía, Kai no estaba nada mal; y podía aceptar fantasear con chicas. Chicas lindas, chicas atractivas. Más; el simple hecho de que fuera Kai el que provocaba todo eso en Rei, no era normal. No para él.

Respiró hondamente, aclaró las cosas en su cabeza: una ducha, una ducha de agua helada…

* * *

_Furi sosogu amata no hoshi ni omoi hasete. Shimeyaka ni fukai kizuna no ito. Tsuyoku tsuyoku musubu._

* * *

El agua caía pesadamente sobre sus hombros, recorriendo cada ínfimo puñado que se haya olvidado mencionar… oleadas; como lengüetazos de fuego recorren su cuerpo tembloroso a causa del contacto… si bien, ahora todo le recordaba a Kai. La forma en la que el chico bicolor lo sometía cada vez más intensamente en sus sueños.

La forma en que los labios carnosos del chico bicolor lo recorrían de arriba abajo, se estaba perdiendo en un mar de placer en su propio baño, entonces, hizo su trabajo más rítmico y acompasado… cerró los ojos… intentando dispersar cualquier rastro de la mente de Kai en su cabeza.

Y estalló.

Se vino de golpe, suspiró.

Cerró la llave del agua _caliente _de golpe; y abrió la fría hasta donde podía… se restregó la esponja en todo el cuerpo con jabón… llegó a su entrepierna.

¡Por un demonio! ¡Al diablo con kami-sama, él pasaba!

La escuela comenzaba en media hora. No era justo.

Después de lavarse por completo; el chino salió de su baño; se colocó sus bóxers negros ajustadísimos, -para mayor seguridad-, la camisa blanca a botones escolar, la corbata, los pantalones negros… y el blazer negro con el escudo escolar.

* * *

_Ruri iro ni kagayaku kira no hitomi. Yami yori no tsukai ni tozasarete mo. Tsunaida yume no hashi dare mo ubae nai kara. Mugen no ashita utsushite_.

* * *

Odiaba el uniforme; con cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo. Él hubiese deseado optar por su atuendo chino que le ajustaba perfecto… caminó por las anchas calles del Japón actual, miles de colegialas paseaban de allá acá, revisó su reloj digital… _8:58. _

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡LA ESCUELA EMPIEZA EN DOS MINUTOS!-. Corrió, corrió hasta que le ardieron los pulmones… entonces divisó el portón negro de su escuela,

Pero descubrió que la reja no había sido abierta aún. Suspiró… -¡Hola Rei!-. Gritó un chico… Takao venía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo para o salvar su vida, o para saludar al chino.

-¡VEN ACÁ ENANO BARRIL SIN FONDO DEL DEMONIO!-. Si, la razón número uno era la indicada… un tío de la cafetería corría detrás de Takao, con un cuchillo de mesa en la mano.

-BUENO, ADIÓS REI-. Grita Takao, saliendo disparado cual vil bomba de un cañón. Se queda como idiota viendo la escenita que se arma, oyendo lo murmullos de los demás presentes. Una gota de sudor se escurre por su sien.

Las instalaciones se abren, todos pasan rápidamente…

* * *

_Ayashi hikari hanatsu narukami ni. Amai kotoba no mitsu kaori tatsu. Hisoka kuroi koyuku shinobi yoru. Kane ga yukiba motome umeki dasu_

* * *

El pasillo de los casilleros parece concierto de Rock, el mundo pasa de allá para acá como perros rabiosos… cuando por fin logra llegar a su casillero el ojo-dorado, lo abre lentamente, comienza a sacar todos sus libros.

-Hola Rei…-. Alguien sopla detrás de su oreja, ahora pasando su mano escurridiza por la cintura del chino. Éste cerró la puerta de su casillero de golpe, asustándose en un principio. Sintiéndose ultrajado después… mantenía la cabeza baja, con los ojos saliéndosele casi de las cuencas.

El chico reía maliciosamente, con esa voz rasgada, sexy, tan de Kai que volvía loco a Rei… -¿Qué pasa Rei, te comió la lengua el gato? Oh espera… tú eres el gatito…-. Se mofó el chico bicolor…

El chino subió la mirada, para ver, en un principio el rostro de Kai, pero él tan vulnerable… lo recorrió de arriba abajo, el pantalón le quedaba mejor de lo que se había imaginado… y el blazer se veía, algo… ajustado en la parte de sus brazos…

Entonces, Kai decidió darle la cara al chino… cruce de ojos…

El plan de Rei _"no dejarme manipular por Kai"_ no estaba funcionando. Si alguien pudiera contestar cómo era posible, que un chico un año menor que él lo intimidara… sería la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Hola Kai-. Dijo sin nada de tacto… el pasillo estaba vacío…

-Ah vamos tigrecito que te pasa hoy, ¿no tuviste tu polvo matutino?-. Lo acorraló contra su casillero. Colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Rei sin dejarlo escapar… presionando su cuerpo contra el del chino.

-Soy virgen Kai-. Dice volteando la cabeza, dejando descubierto un poco de su cuello, entrecerró los ojos… enojado.

Hastiado, hasta la madre de las tonterías de Kai; no se podía tomar nada enserio… no podía ser serio con nada de lo que decía o hacía…

Y Kai lo notó.

Se separó, un poco entristecido por el comportamiento frío de Rei, _su_ Rei… -Como digas-. Ambos caminaron al salón mientras oían la campana tocar…

* * *

_Seisou no nagare ni kakusu yuganda wana. Tsuya yaka ni surudoi kiba wo muku. Meguru meguru higeki_

* * *

Si a principios de año; su materia favorita no había sido ésta, entonces no iba a serlo ahora. El profesor era una mera tarabilla andante… lo único que maldecía Kai a los cuatro vientos; era no tenerlo ahí. Cerca.

Sin duda tal vez la clase sería menos aburrida –hipotéticamente-, el profesor pasaba horas explicando la misma ecuación sin darse cuenta, que prácticamente medio salón dormitaba sobre sus pupitres, sin nada mejor que hacer más que pensar en que ya todo iba a acabar.

Que el telón de las vacaciones era sólo esto, sólo una hora más para salir de esa maldita escuela que lo tenía hasta la coronilla.

Rei podría hacer su clase un poco más entretenida, si tan sólo se parase al frente y… él diera la clase… pero eso no llegaría. Y comenzó a soñar. Soñar despierto con Rei.

Se preguntó cómo sería un día en la vida de Rei. Despertando así por completo su excitación.

Que raro que fuera por su culpa.

Entonces en un pequeño intervalo de segundo, decidió entre ir al baño y gritar hasta donde las cuerdas bocales le alcanzaran tirando la cadena del baño cada dos segundos para no ser escuchado. O dejar de soñar despierto…

-Profesor, debo ir al baño-.

Si, definitivamente le agradaba más la segunda opción.

* * *

_Tamayuma ni kie yuku minawa no you ni. Hakanai toki tadoru unmei nara. Kumori naki yaiba kakage kiyoi uta tsumugu. Yuzurenu mirai no tame._

* * *

Ya todo había acabado; y se sentía más que feliz de no tener que volver a aquellas instalaciones nunca más… al menos por lo que restaba del verano…

-KAI, KAI, ¡KAI ESPERAME!-. Y aquí llegaba el barril sin fondo; Kai no se detuvo a esperarlo, para nada… su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas entorno a cierto… _gatito_… presente día y noche en sí…

-KAAAAAAAIIIIIII-. Gritó el chico por fin alcanzándolo, aspirando hondamente.

-¿Qué quieres?-. Hermoso detalle de parte del chico bicolor…

-¿Vendrás el fin de semana a mí casa? Invité a todos por motivo de celebración de mí cumpleaños… vendrán Max, el jefe, Rei-. Al oír ese nombre, cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron…

-Hmm…-. Resopló, si bien le encantaría a ver a Rei sin el tedioso uniforme, que mejor que con su traje chino… el negro… si, ese era perfecto… -Después se quedarán a dormir ahí en mi casa… no hay problema ya lo arreglé todo…-. Terminó la tarabilla andante.

-Iré-.

-OYE KAI NO TIENES POR QUE SER TAN AGUA… ¿QUÉ? ¡¿IRÁS?!-. El peli-azul lo miró con ojos brillosos, saltó encima de él, cargando todo su peso en el chico bicolor… resultado.

Rei pasando enseguida de ellos, bajando la mirada rápidamente, viendo a los dos chicos muy arrumados. Uno encima del otro…

Apenado; abochornado, sugestivo, impaciente, enojado, furioso, queriendo matar al peli-azul…

-QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA PESAS TAKAO-. Kai se deshizo del chico de encima suyo… hubiera querido salir corriendo tras el chino… pero algo se lo impidió… o más bien… alguien.

-¿Te gusta nee?-. Le insinuó Takao… viéndolo con ojos pícaros…

-¿Quién?-. Se hizo el desentendido, colorado hasta las orejas.

-Ay, no te hagas; hagamos esto… te ayudo a… ya sabes… _conquistarlo_…-. Colocó un poco de énfasis en la última palabra…

-¿A cambio dé?-. Oficialmente, Kai había metido la pata, que decía la pata, la pierna completa…

-Que juegues verdad o castigo con nosotros…-. Si bien; la idea no era tan mala. Podía usarlo para estar más cerca de Rei, quién sabe, tal vez hasta sacarle algo más al chico que sonrojos…

Se estaba poniendo demente con todo esto… Rei lo estaba volviendo más loco que una cabra.

-Bien-.

Accedió. Takao sonrió.

* * *

_Asai nemuri tsuduku reimei ni. Hitori inori komete ori ageta. Namida aoi kumo ni kizamarete. Itoshi anata no kage oikakeru_.

* * *

El chico piel morena caminaba; aturdido, confundido y desorientado…

¿Por qué había de hacerse ilusiones?

Si bien; Kai simplemente era su amigo.

…sólo un amigo.

Kai simplemente jugaba con él, lo hacía para vanagloriarse de ser el malo de la escuela. Genial; y encima de todo, se mofaba de él en su cara… apretó los puños con fuerza, muy en vano retener sus lágrimas… apretó los párpados con fuerza. Y entonces las lágrimas silenciosas cayeron de sus ojos pertinazmente sin poder hacer nada para callarlas.

Para él era difícil, más en su situación actual. Es difícil ver a las personas a quién amas emprender un largo viaje, o verlos construir su propio destino. Pero para Rei era más lastimero tenerlo cerca y no poder decirle cuanto lo amaba…

Por que no podía quererlo…

Por que no podía amarlo…

Por que no podía decirle el ínfimo puñado de palabras dulces que hubiese deseado…

Por que no podía hacer nada de nada…

Y así iba a ser… por el resto de lo que perdurara su existencia. Un sonido; cristalino y dulce como la caricia de un gatito. Un ronroneo, proveniente de su bolsillo del pantalón lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

_Riing, Riing_.

Revisó su móvil. Tenía que ser él. Claro…

-Rei-. Contestó. Aún con voz entrecortada…

-Como si no supieras quién soy, ¿a que se debe tanta formalidad? ¿Esperabas llamada importante?-. Respondió el chico al otro lado de la bocina.

-¿Qué quieres Kai?-. Preguntó el chico con voz apagada.

El chico abrió su departamento, encendiendo las luces, tirándose en la cama de golpe.

-El sábado… te espero en la noche; afuera del bar _monochrome_-. Colgó. Sonando los timbres seguidos…

Rei: asustado, confundido, más aturdido… y colorado hasta de las orejas…

No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, tal vez no sería tan malo. Ir un rato y ver qué se tría entre manos el tío este. Como si todo fuera tan sencillo.

Para él ya nada era sencillo…

* * *

_Nikushimi no honoo uzumaku kono chijou de. Kegare naki kokoro tsuranuiteku. Atsuki atsuki chikai._

* * *

Del otro lado… un par de chicos chocaban las palmas…

-Todo va de acuerdo al plan-. Dijo el chico bicolor…

Ambos sonrieron… el sábado sería un día definitivamente memorable…

* * *

_Ruri iro ni kagayaku kira no hitomi. Yami yori no tsukai ni tozasarete mo. Tsunaida yume no hashi yuukyuu ni tsuduri yuku. _

* * *

El chico oji-dorado se encontraba viendo su móvil como embelesado…

Iría…

Pero le tocaba a él actuar ahora…

* * *

_Kanaderu kiseki kitto…_

* * *

**Bueno. No me pregunte. Tuve que borrar el otro por que para empezar; el título no quedaba. La gramática no me quedó (Este es básicamente es lo mismo) tenía faltas de ortografía bla, bla.**

**Esto. Todo gracias por leer.**

**Saludos!**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Colores

***I can make you feel special***

***Dos: Colores***

* * *

**(Suena –**** Angel****,**** The Corrs****.****)**

* * *

_She lived like she knew nothing lasts. Didn't care to look like anyone else. And she was beautiful, so beautiful. I still hear her laugh like she's here._

* * *

**Lunes:**

Había sido un fin de semana aterrador. La mitad de la noche no había podido dormir… pero las vacaciones ya estaban aquí y no había quién dijera que no era lo que esperaba.

Si Rei se ponía a pensar en todas las cosas que tenía que hacer durante las vacaciones era prácticamente imposible que descansara… era prácticamente como estar en la escuela.

Pero le gustaba; extrañamente le encantaba el ya no tener que estar tan presionado por la bendita escuela…

Cerró su casa con llave; esperando encontrar algo que hacer para matar el tiempo antes de volver a casa y hacer su maldito ensayo.

Tres mil palabras. Tres mil asquerosas palabras sobre cómo eran sus vacaciones, empezando desde el primer día, la pregunta aquí era… ¿qué jodidos tenía que ver las vacaciones de una persona con anatomía?

Le estresaba, y le estresaba mucho por que no era bueno escribiendo, no podía escribir más de diez palabras sin haberse aburrido ya y dejar el trabajo a medias.

Pero no podía quejarse, el ensayo valía la mitad de la calificación final, y no le había ido muy bien en los exámenes. No cuando tenía a Kai detrás de él, susurrando sabrá Dios qué cosas. No se podía concentrar en una cosa ni en otra.

Ok. Hasta ahí, la cosa estaba fea.

Si bien, le molestaba un poco la actitud de su compañero, mejor amigo. Una cosa era las bromas entre amigos… los albures entre compañeros, las frases en doble sentido y las risotadas que soltabas al oírlas implementadas en alguien más. La víctima.

Pero cuando un albur implicaba que tú fueras la víctima, entonces la cosa se tornaba fea. Si bien más de una vez había terminado en la dirección a causa de las constantes burlas.

Él no era femeninamente masculino.

Y mucho menos era femeninamente guapo.

Le hartaba, le hastiaba que todos tuvieran que molestarlo. Sabía que debía haber una razón por la cuál lo molestaban pero le desesperaba no saber cuál era.

A veces simplemente le enfermaba la actitud de Kai. Odiaba cada una de las vergüenzas que le hacía pasar; odiaba no poder vengarse… y odiaba por sobre todo no poder amarlo.

* * *

_Shower it down on all the young. It isn't so wrong to have such fun._

* * *

Caminó por las calle de aquella plaza; hacía mucho no respiraba es aire que tanto le gustaba. Y entonces recordó por qué había salido.

Buscarle un regalo a Takao.

Si bien, recordaba que odiaba sólo un poco los cumpleaños… no era algo meramente gratificante para él celebrar una fecha de esas…

Entonces; pasó enseguida de una tienda de productos deportivos… había una tabla de snowboard…

Kai.

¡¿QUÉ?! Ahora, la nueva pregunta era ¡¿Qué cojones tenía que ver Kai con una tabla de snowboard?! Por qué ahora. Todo le recordaba a su mejor amigo.

Miró la tabla como embelesado… esperando una respuesta divina o algo parecido… acarició sutilmente el cristal que se interponía entre la tabla y él. Un bostezo salió de sus labios. Se había pasado la mitad del fin de semana sin dormir.

Siguió contemplando el pedazo de madera enfrente de sí. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de él.

-Hola-. Habló con simpleza el chico detrás de él. Rei se dio la vuelta.

Y si esto ya no era obra del destino, no sabía qué cojones era. Cinco centímetros. Cinco centímetros que nunca le hicieron daño a nada ni nadie. Y que ahora se interponían con lo que más quería y lo que más deseaba.

Si bien; había tenido ésta escena durante meses en sus sueños, –en los inocentes-, donde no pasaba nada. Donde no tenía que levantarse a las tres con cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada y correr hasta su baño para masturbarse gritando el nombre de su mejor amigo.

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba que tuviera que ser él el causante de tan prolongados bostezos, y odiaba esa sonrisa pícara, hermosa y que tanto le gustaba.

Lo odiaba tanto que hasta lo amaba.

Kai siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona fría y calculadora, parecía que nada a su alrededor le interesaba, pero Rei sabía algo que tal vez nadie a parte de él sabía: una simple máscara. Era capaz de manejar su alma a su antojo, de no sentir nada. Parecer de vil piedra, saborear la deserción en cuanto a cualquier cosa, y ese tipo de cosas no importaba, no interesaba el qué.

Era sumamente atractivo para cualquier humanoide tonto y voluble. Como él. Podía cambiar la vida al antojo, hacerlo sufrir, llorar, agonizar. Pero de él jamás vio escaparse una sonrisa.

Tal vez el problema era él. El no ser Kai y ser Rei. Pero el amor así era, y no hay quién diga que no se fortalece, empujando barreras plantando semillas de esperanza y apretando fuerte la mano de tu compañero…

…esa es la esencia.

-Hola, Kai-. Y por más que quisiese, aún no podía controlar el sonrojarse frente a él. Era también una de las cosas que más le molestaba de él. Y si, en efecto, el problema era él, no lo demás a su alrededor.

Le jodía en el alma que no pudiera ser algo más para él; más de una vez había inspirado hondo y se había dirigido al chico bicolor. Dispuesto a confesarse, y enfrentar lo que el destino le pusiera enfrente.

Pero cada vez que Kai lo miraba con esos ojos rojos fieros, se detenía. Se frenaba a sí mismo penoso –de nuevo-, de no ser la persona que hubiese deseado ser.

Pensaba que tal vez, en algún lugar, del mundo real, para Kai él significaba algo más que un amigo. O tal vez no. Y lo atormentaba todas las noches. Conociéndose sabía que no podría ser posible. Es decir: ¿Por qué Kai habría de interesarse en él?

Habiendo tantas chicas ó chicos en la escuela mejores que él.

¿Por qué habría de ser él entre el millón? Las probabilidades de ser algo más en la vida de Kai para él eran una en un billón. Y hasta cierto punto ni siquiera le molestaba, por que mientras Kai fuera feliz él sería feliz. No importaba qué o quién fuera _el otro._

-¿Qué haces por acá?-. Preguntó el oji-dorado. Esperando que Kai no se burlara de él.

-Vine por un regalo para Takao-. Buena coartada.

-Ah, ya veo-. Tal vez, hubiera esperado otra respuesta. Pero no iba a ser así. Kai lo miró fijamente, notando enseguida la desilusión en esos hermosos ojos ambarinos que tanto le gustaban a él.

-¿Qué pasa Rei?-. ¿Se estaba preocupando? No. Eso no podía ser, por que, por Dios… él era Kai Hiwatari… no se preocupaba por nadie.

-No, nada-. Quería sonar lo más neutral que pudiera, bajó la vista hasta ver sus propios pies. Pero en un acto repentino, observó; muy detenidamente como una mano, albina, lisa y tersa se acercaba a su mentón hasta levantarlo… y dejarlo mirando fijamente esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban.

-K…Kai…-. Agriamente; Kai le miraba con aire de: _oh, soy el mejor, hoho, te tengo a mi merced_. Lo peor del caso; es que era cierto.

-¿Nos tomamos un café?-. Preguntó el chico; soltando el mentón del chino. La mente de Rei daba vueltas y vueltas… algo estaba ocurriendo. Pero no podía negar que la oferta era tentadora… ¿sería su momento?

* * *

_Forever angel. I hope they love you like we do. Forever angel. I'll be proud to be like you. Be like you. (I'll be proud to be like you)_

* * *

Ambos chicos llegaron a un café muy conocido: _Fünf Briefe. _

Las mesas eran cuadriculares de mero cristal con un florero al medio… el lugar era un poco opaco… con una lámpara en forma de triángulo sobre cada mesa dándole cierto toque futurístico al lugar… las sillas eran extrañas sin forma, entre bancos y sillas sin respaldo… pero el lugar en sí era acogedor…

Una mesera se les acercó preguntando que tomarían… ambos pidieron un café descafeinado… Rei observaba detenidamente cada parte del rostro de Kai. Era un chico perfecto sin duda era guapo, serio, con porte, tan… Kai.

Analizó cada una de las partes del rostro de Kai como si fuera un experimento como si su vida dependiese de ello… y se asombró al ver esa marca tan característica de Kai.

Sus mejillas tatuadas.

Si bien; más de una vez se había hecho la pregunta en su mente sobre ¿Porqué sus mejillas estaban tatuadas? No era que se le vieran mal. Pero por supuesto que no. Sólo que era extraño que un tatuaje pues… fuera en las mejillas.

Sin embargo; le agradaba. Por que era su rasgo característico era de su Kai. Sí, su Kai, pesara a quien le pesara…

-¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó Kai al ver cómo el chino llevaba más de cinco minutos viéndolo.

Cuando Rei atinó a salir de su trance al fin… no hizo más que sonrojarse y voltear su vista… ahora ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos, no después de ese trance.

Kai se volteó, con el afán de no mirarlo…

Y Rei notó eso… pero tampoco comentó nada. Tampoco le agradaba la idea de haber sido invitado a un lugar por alguien y no hablar con ese alguien.

-¿Qué tanto me mirabas?-. Rudo; preciso y sin rodeos. No cabía lugar a dudas que la voz rasgada de Kai demandaba casi a gritos, -a su manera-, que le dijera ¿Por qué demonios lo estaba observado?

Y por hoy; sólo por hoy Rei inspiró hondo, y reunió el coraje suficiente para verle a los ojos y preguntarle lo que por años se guardó. Y Kai sabía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del chino, entonces, se relajó, sus músculos habían comenzado a tensarse. Pero decidió que no sería el apocalipsis por una pregunta.

-Siempre me he preguntado… por que tus mejillas están tatuadas…-. Y como si no fuera él. Se le acercó. Sus ojos se volvieron más felinos de lo normal y se sentó a su lado. Llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla izquierda de Kai y comenzó a acariciarla, lentamente como si fuera una suave danza… entonces sonrió.

Las pupilas de Kai se dilataron a más no poder y sus ojos carmín brillaban de par en par. Ni siquiera cabía de la emoción. Entonces; quiso tomar las cartas y hacer lo que nunca creyó poder hacer.

Iba a besarlo; estaba más que decidido a hacerlo, le costara lo que le costara… recargó su mejilla en la mano de Rei, y se fue acercando a él poco a poco. Estaba a cinco centímetros de besarlo y cerrar sus ojos…

Y se detuvo…

Le cortó las ilusiones de golpe a Kai… por miedo. Por miedo a salir lastimado; y no quería eso… no de nuevo…

Retiró secamente su mano de la mejilla de Kai.

* * *

_Does the sun shine up at you when you are looking down? Do you get along with the others around?_

* * *

La situación estaba tensa.

Kai en un lado; Rei del otro.

Ambos estaban un poco sonrosados… y está demás decir que la cara de Rei era la que más atención llamaba.

Kai; por su parte… trataba de no prestarle atención al asunto. Pero entonces saltó una chispa de intuición. ¿Por qué no sacarle la sopa a Rei? Pero de una manera que él no se diera cuenta…

-¿Qué harías, si… tu mejor amiga se te declarara?-. Preguntó el chico bicolor con los ojos cerrados fingiendo desinterés…

¿Qué?

Si, pregunta tonta, pero no cabía del asombro…

-Pues; no sabría qué hacer. Tal vez le diría que gracias; pero que por el momento no querría nada, además, su amistad sería mucho más importante para mí que su amor-.

Un latido furtivo; sin deseos de morir, pero que al final, terminó por sufrir, esa era razón por la cuál Kai no se había arriesgado a nada.

-Ya veo, entonces… ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres en una relación?, disculpa pero me es difícil comprender-. En realidad no lo era, pero si engañándolo le sacaría la sopa. No importaba el precio.

Respiró hondo. Era penoso tener ese tipo de conversaciones con él. ÉL. No podía creer que le estuviera preguntando esa pequeña fracción de pensamientos que habían estado internadas en su memoria como por tres años.

No por el hecho de… contárselo… pero… era algo, anormal. En su consideración hablar de eso con su mejor amigo.

-¿Prometes no decirle a nadie?-. ¿Por que no? Tal vez hasta podría ayudarlo; ayudarlo a desterrar ese sentimiento incomprendido de su corazón y olvidarse de Kai Hiwatari de una vez por todas.

-¿Dime a quién le diría? Me ofendes, mi silencio es inquebrantable, además hablar conmigo es como hablar con una piedra… o eso es lo que dice la otra mitad del mundo-. Sentenció. Y calló redondito.

Rei respiró hondo, emanando bastante auto-control para no terminar por desmayarse ahí mismo.

-Quiero llevarla de la mano hasta en los peores tiempos, quiero entregarle la vida en el beso más intenso, quiero… ser parte importante en la vida de la chica con la que tenga y quiera estar…-. Las mejillas de Rei se tornaron más rojas de lo que ya.

Kai sonreía.

-Y… ¿Haz tenido pareja?-. Le dio un leve codazo en el costado y lo miró con ojos y sonrisa pícara, estaba a punto del paro cardiaco por tan lindas y sinceras palabras que acababa de escuchar.

Si bien; aprendió a controlarse, para no comérselo a besos ahí mismo. Rei sonrió de forma nerviosa y descomunal; nervioso de su siguiente respuesta.

-No te burles por favor… pero… ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso…-.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente como si esperara una paliza o algo parecido. Y era cierto; por el mismo nerviosismo que le daba hablar con las chicas lindas no había ni una sola vez podido invitar a alguna a salir con él.

Nunca.

* * *

_It's got to be better than before. You don't need to worry now you're gone._

* * *

Kai se mordió el labio.

Claro; sin que Rei se diera cuenta, resopló.

-Entiendo-. Se enderezó. ¿Y ahora que? Bien podría él mismo enseñarle a Rei cómo besar pero estaban en una cafetería pública, con varias personas rondándoles.

Rei mantenía los nudillos sobre sus piernas y los ojos fijos en ellos como si la vida se le desprendiera gota a gota. Kai rodó los ojos hasta mirarlo, y ver su expresión casi aterrorizada por haber confesado tan íntimo secreto.

Pero él lo dijo sin anestesia, sin saber cuál sería si quiera el resultado de revelarlo. Rei lo observó, y creyó haber visto una sonrisa burlona asomarse por sus labios. Y así era. Kai reía descontroladamente…

Y Rei no pudo evitar soltar un lágrima; cristalina, y silenciosa como las que nadie nunca le vio soltar… Kai se detuvo el estómago como si se fuera a ir a algún lugar por el mismo retorcijón de tan grande gracia. Le encantaba.

-Gózalo, anda, búrlate de mí, búrlate con cada lágrima que arrancarás de mis pupilas temblorosas, y cada vez que mires mis labios ser lacerados para no escupir un te quiero, piensa en que son para ti. Y que siempre estarán ahí. Esperándote-. Finalizó, secando cualquier rastro en su rostro que las lágrimas hubiesen dejado a su paso.

Kai lo miró. Anonado. Dispersado, abrumado, confundido y desorientado. Y Rei, se fue de ahí sin decir nada más que los más instintivos sentimientos que le habían salido desde el interior.

Kai paró en seco de reírse.

Entonces intentó que sus pies reaccionaran para ir tras Rei; pedirle disculpas quizás.

Pero sus pies no funcionaban. –Demonios-. Y se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan idiota y echarlo todo a perder.

* * *

_Forever angel. I hope they love you like we do. Forever angel. I'll be proud to be like you. __Be__ like__ you. Just like you._

* * *

Kai se tiró en su cama de golpe, no quería hablar. Comer, dormir, nada. Mucho menos quería tener que verle la jeta a su amigo Tala.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó el chico peli-rojo al ver que el otro ruso no estaba del todo bien. –Ya no hay escuela ¿no deberías estar feliz? Claro, a tu modo-. Bufó con idiotez en su tono de voz. Kai aplastó su rostro con la almohada. Ahora que no quería hablar CON NADIE Tala tenía que llegar.

-He notado que Mao es una zorra con todas las letras-. Dijo Kai apartándose de su almohada y de la cama en particular para mirar por la ventana cómo las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer…

-¿Mao?-. Sonrió extrañando. –Ella ni siquiera sabe quién eres, ni siquiera está en tu salón, dime ¿por qué cree el señor sabe-lo-todo de Hiwatari que es una puta?-. Tala cruzó los brazos sentándose en la mullida cama, sabiendo de antemano que sería una larga charla.

.::**Flash!****Back**::.

_-¿Rei?-. La chica venía corriendo para alcanzar al chico._

_-¡Mao!-. Gritó al sentir los brazos de la chica aplastar su espalda por el abrazo. La chica hizo que su cara se pegara al pecho firme del chino. Absorbiendo cada partícula que desprendía aquel cuerpo perfumado que tanto le gustaba._

_Kai observaba todo desde el techo._

_Apretó los puños._

**.::EndFlash!****Back****::.**

-¿Qué? ¿Y por esa idiotez es una perra?-. Tala estaba absorto por tan estúpida historia. Creía que Kai estaba loco, pero ahora sabía que estaba demente.

-Oye, la vieja se le restregó por todo el cuerpo como si fuera un jabón y esponja-. Kai cruzó los brazos a punto del paro cardiaco.

-Já-. Rió el chico peli-rojo, su amigo era idiota si que lo era. –De qué te ríes imbécil-. Las facciones de su rostro se contrajeron a más no poder.

-Ella no es una zorra Kai, tú tienes celos-. Tala se puso serio de repente. Kai tenía un tic facial por aguantar la risa. Su amigo SÍ era idiota. Como se le ocurría decir semejante tontería, tanta nieve le helaba el cerebro.

-Qué idioteces dices?!-. Estaba aguantándose a risa, pero no podía.

-Ella logró lo que tú nunca pudiste…-. Si la primera frase lo había hecho retorcerse de risa esta lo hacía quedarse sin caja de risa.

-Que? Tener grandes pechos y el cabello fucsia? Si es así, al diablo, yo paso-. Rió de manera descontrolada burlándose de lo que acababa de decir.

A Tala ni le parecía divertido; es más ni le iba ni le venía. Kai estaba comportándose como estúpido creyéndose gracioso sin ser así. Tala iba enserio y era lo que más le molestaba que lo dejaran con la palabra en la punta de la lengua.

Le importaba un pepino si lo amaba.

¿Qué? ¿No se notaba?

Pues sí; desde pequeños. Sabiendo aun así el resultado de toda esa palabrería que hasta él consideraba sin sentido.

-No, acercarse a Rei. Créeme si tú hubieras querido, hubieras podido. Ahorita, Rei estaría comiendo en la palma de tu mano. Pero quisiste aparentar y hacerte el malo de la escuela sintiéndote súper dotado como si fueras un villano. Y lo perdiste. Entonces; cuando tú hiciste tus idioteces, ella lo aprovechó. Aprovechó la oportunidad que tú le pusiste en el camino. No es culpa de ella Kai. Es tu culpa-. Y la habitación quedó en silencio.

Kai analizó el rostro de Tala, queriendo asesinarlo con la mirada, lástima, matar era un delito. Pero el punto no era ese.

-Entonces qué quieres que haga? Que lo ignore como si no pasara nada?-. Dijo más irónico que como pregunta.

-No Kai, a ver… ¿Lo miras en clase?-. Preguntó el peli-rojo. –No, él me mira a mí-. Recalcó.

-Tú inicias las conversaciones?-. Preguntó de nuevo el oji-azul. –Normalmente; pero él inicia muchas otras veces, casi siempre sin sentido-. Rió, irónico.

-Esto es interesante…-.

* * *

_And when I go to sleep at night. I'll thank you for each blessed thing surrounding me._

* * *

Su padre una vez le dijo que los verdaderos hombres eran los que demostraban sus sentimientos y lloraban sin temor a ser reprochados. Pero Rei no pensaba que fuera realmente ese hombre que su padre hubiera esperado.

Muchas veces su madre le aconsejaba cada noche, que no fuera la mejor persona, la que todos quisiera, si no la mejor persona que él mismo pudiera ser. Pero Rei casi nunca prestaba atención a las palabras de su madre, entonces ahora se recriminaba por que ya no estuvieran con él.

-¿Por qué?-. Ahora Rei Kon se cuestionaba a sí mismo por qué le gustaba Kai.

Simplemente le gustaba. No necesitaba nada más para describir eso.

Las gotas caían por la ventana pétreamente y pertinazmente como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin poder hacer nada para acallarlas.

Su madre una vez le dijo que la lluvia eran las lágrimas del cielo, que la noche era el sueño que demostraba que todo crecía, y que el sol no era más que una sonrisa falsa del cielo, mientras que los rayos eran los gritos crípticos guardados por siempre en su alma.

Pero cuando los rayos y la lluvia se juntaban… ¿qué significaba?

Significaba sólo entonces que ¿el cielo lloraba de rabia de impotencia e ira? ¿Qué sólo entonces, el cielo podía aprender a comprender el corazón de Rei Kon?

Rei no lloraba por otra cosa, no lloraba por dolor, por amor, por amargura. Lloraba por ser el mismo niño impotente de hace dos años que entró a esa secundaria intentando tener una nueva vida pero que al final terminó convirtiéndose en algo peor.

Ya había sufrido una vez, no quería tener que volver a derramar lágrimas amargas por alguien.

Por eso ni siquiera había hecho el intento por acercarse a Kai, pero el primer día que entró al instituto, Kai lo saludó con una sonrisa torcida, diciéndole que él le enseñaría las instalaciones y que a partir de ese día no se separaría de él.

Y lo odiaba desde ese día.

Más sin embargo; no era algo que él pudiera remediar con un simple chasquido de dedos. Simplemente lo olvidaría, y fingiría que nunca pasó. Así como fingía todos los días no ser absorbido por su amigo Kai.

Se preguntó una vez más, cuándo había llegado ese sentimiento a su cabeza, esa sustancial morfina que era la que lo hacía sentirse vivo. Manteniéndose alejado, como si fuera entre la penumbra. Manteniendo un contacto visual, nada hacía daño.

Pero cuando él quería implicar un movimiento, una acción o un pensamiento, nada rendía fruto. Como si no supiera amar. Pero para él eso era comprensible, siendo ya un chico de quince años, no había tenido una relación, una pareja. Nada. Ni siquiera un beso.

Y nada de lo que había hecho, se acercaba siquiera a eso. No sabía lo que se sentía tener a alguien lo suficientemente cerca como para besarlo. Pero sabía muy bien lo que se sentía tener a esa persona, junta, pegada a ti, y no poder besarla.

Y por enésima vez en este año que ya casi acababa lo había experimentado, y con la persona que menos hubiera querido. No quería que él le viera triste, no quería mostrar esa faceta de él. Pero al oír la voz de esa persona tan amada burlarse de él, sin pudor alguno, su corazón no hizo nada más que partirse y ya.

Si, a lo largo de su vida había expresado muchas de sus ideas, sus opiniones más profundas, sin embargo nunca una tan profunda casi como esta. Amor era una palabra pesada. Mucho más sin no sabía bien el cómo pronunciarla.

-Amor…

Se presionó a sí mimo y su cara quedó apretada en la almohada. No supo si dejó de existir… sólo quiso quedarse así.

* * *

_For every fall I'll ever break. Each moment`s breath I wanna taste._

* * *

No le costó mucho llegar a la misma conclusión que ya había tenido desde hacía un año. Le encantaba. Por que de una manera más sutil lograba encontrar a Rei despectivamente hermoso, prodigioso, glorioso y todo lo que se moviera y terminara en oso.

Al igual que no le costó nada de trabajo, llegar al apartamento de Rei. Era un lugar muy concurrido, y a la vez silencioso. El departamento era lindo por fuera. Habría que ver, realmente lo bien que se vería por dentro.

Cuando estuvo frente al edificio, no supo que hacer… para empezar fue a la recepción y pidió el número de la habitación de Rei Kon, mientras el que le dio el número lo miró con ojos lascivos, lo cuál, provocó un poco de asco en el chico ruso.

Segunda planta, departamento tres. Era un edificio raro, no sabía que los departamentos fueran así. Ni hablar.

Cuando estuvo por fin frente a la puerta. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle, ¿desde cuando Hiwatari se ponía así por Rei? Desde siempre. Sólo que no había sabido cómo se demostraba hasta hoy.

Encontró que la puerta del departamento estaba abierta. Supuso que no estaría, o que si estaba y era muy descuidado.

-¿Rei?-. Llamó en un susurro, esperando ser escuchado por el chino, y recibir una respuesta. Pero tal respuesta no llegó. Subió las escaleras al comprobar que efectivamente no se encontraba en la planta baja.

Solo había tres puertas en la planta alta; así que o una era la habitación de Rei, u otra era la habitación, u otra era la habitación de Rei. Cualquiera de las tres. Entró por la primera puerta, y efectivamente, era la habitación de su queridísimo Rei.

Cuando entró se encontró con el más tierno cuadro que pudo haber visto jamás. Rei dormido, con sus labios tan carnosos entreabiertos y rojizos… tan deseables, tan provocativos, tan de Rei. La respiración del chino era pausada… se sentó en la cama, al lado de él.

Apartó unos cuantos mechones negros de aquella frente. Sonriendo de antemano, el chico podía ser tan predecible a veces, era lo que más le gustaba de él, que fuera justo lo que había estado esperando.

Cuando Tala le dijo lo que de verdad sentía, no pudo reprimir una parte de su corazón que debía decírselo a Rei. Por que después podría terminar mal. Y no tardó mucho en llegar a la conclusión de que era con él, con quien quería estar. Y con quien deseaba estar.

Sintió cómo algo se removía debajo de su mano, giró los ojos para verificar, que Rei estaba despertando apenas. Se talló un ojo con el dorso de su mano, bostezó, y cuando volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta de que un par de pozos rojizos lo veían, incandescentemente.

-¿Kai? ¿Qué haces aquí?-. No lo estaba corriendo, pero que harían ustedes si encuentran al chico de sus sueños sentado en su cama, muy cerca de ustedes y enredando varios de sus mechones mientras ustedes estaban sumergidos en un letargo y no supieron que había paso ¿Lógica? Y demás.

-Te veías tan lindo dormido-. El sonrojo del chino fue enorme, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder con el ruso, si el oji-rojo era directo, él también lo sería, se volteó, mirando en dirección al ventanal, bostezado.

-No has respondió-. Cortó en directo.

-Quería pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó en la tarde, creo que no debí…

-Sí, no debiste, y me hiciste sentir mal por que fue de la única persona que NUNCA lo creí. Y jamás debí decirte eso, fui un imbécil al pensar que tal vez tú podrías ayudarme, pero al final, terminé perdiendo por qué…

Y Rei seguía expresándose abiertamente gritándolo casi a los cuatro que Kai había sido todo el tarado maestro al haberse burlado, diez… nueve… ocho… sigue hablando… listo se acabó.

Más tardó en taparle la boca que en lo que el otro dejaba de hablar. Lo tumbó en la cama, quedando encima de él. Sostuvo la muñeca izquierda con su izquierda para que Rei no tratara de retirarlo, mientras con su diestra seguía tapándole la boca a Rei. Éste quedó petrificado bajo el ruso, se sentía tan pequeño, tan frágil y tan voluble al mismo tiempo.

Mientras todos sus músculos se habían tensado, trató de analizar bien la situación; es decir… su amigo, su mejor amigo, la persona que por tres años le ha gustado. El causante de sus constantes trastornos del sueño, estaba encima de él, casi a horcajadas.

Pues daba miedo.

-¿Te callas? Gracias. Déjame explicarte-. Sentenció, mirándolo fijamente mientras el chino desprendía un brillo singular de sus ojos. Le encantaba poder someterlo a su antojo.

-No me burlé de lo que dijiste, ni siquiera me burlé. Me reí por que me puse a pensar ¿cómo era posible que alguien como tú no haya tenido su primer beso todavía?-. Soltó de un golpe. Retiró la mano de los labios de Rei rápidamente siendo consciente de que casi ahogaba al chico. ¿Rei? anonado. Disperso, abrumado, etc, etc.

-¿A qué te refieres?-. Se sentó, dejando que Kai se acomodara entre sus caderas, lo que le provocó un sonrojo nada disimulado, pero al parecer el ruso no quería despegar, al contario, se acomodó mejor…

* * *

_Confidence and conscience. Decadent extravagance. Never ending providence. For loving when I had the chance._

* * *

-¿Qué, no lo sabes? Si que estás mal-. Dijo Kai apartando varios mechones de la cara de Rei. Estaban en una posición 'comprometedora' pero ninguno de los dos hacía por moverse. Así que no se esperaba menos.

-¿Saber qué?-. ¿Por qué Kai tenía que darle la vuelta TANTO a las cosas? –Escúpelo-. Dijo.

-La mitad de la escuela babea por ti Kon…-. Formuló la respuesta sencillamente, ardiendo por dentro arraigando en sí las ganas de devorárselo ahí mismo. El chino bostezó, sorprendiéndose por el anterior comentario. -…Claro que yo no me quedo nada atrás-. Dijo acercándose insaciablemente a la cara ahora rojiza del chino. Si el primer comentario lo sonrojó este era como para ser el tomate más maduro de la huerta.

Rei no cabía de lo sorprendido, Kai juntó sus frentes, sintiendo la respiración del otro rozarles los labios. Rei cerró los ojos, pensado que tal vez… Kai lo besaría… el ruso sonrió, besó la mejilla derecha del chico. -…descansa-. Dijo, rozando descaradamente los labios del chino con los de él. Se levantó de ahí, dejando a un Rei confundido y con un retorcijón en el estómago.

¿Qué descansara?

-Aguarda-. Un trueno lo alarmó. Pero siguió con la mirada firme, mientras el ruso dejaba el pomo de la puerta -¿Sí?-. Preguntó en susurro muy provocativo. Volvió y se sentó en la cama. Frente a frente.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-. Preguntó el chino inocentemente. –Que descansaras gatito-. Sonrió socarronamente. El chino bostezó, tenía demasiado sueño, pero no debía dejar esto pendiente.

-No me refiero a eso, a lo anterior-.

-¿Que media escuela babea por ti, y que yo no me quedo nada atrás? ¿Eso?-. Rei volvió a bostezar inconscientemente. -¿Por qué?-. Dijo algo interesado en la conversación.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Estás realmente seguro de que así sea?-. No quería tener que volver a ilusionarse con alguien y que al final; todo fuera una mentira más. Bostezó.

-Me ofendes, yo sólo digo las cosas cuando son ó. –Descansa, te estás cayendo de sueño-. Hizo que el chino se recostara en la cama, lo tapó con la frazada que estaba disponible y le besó las mejillas.

Rei estaba más que sonrojado, pero era consciente del sueño que tenía, le apenaba muchísimo el no poder acompañarlo a la puerta.

* * *

_Forever angel. I hope they love you like we do._

* * *

Kai dejó una nota en la mesita de centro. Esperando que por algún milagro de los dioses Rei la viera.

-Mañana podría ser interesante… Rei Kon-. Sonrió y salió de ahí.

* * *

_Forever angel. __I'll be proud to be like you…_

_  
_

* * *

**Ñam. Ahora Grecia querrá matarme, ¿cierto?**

**Lo hice con mucho cariño, por eso quedó tan rosa, nada perv ;O; **

**Saludos!**


	3. Queer

***I can make you feel special***

***Tres: Queer***

* * *

**(Suena – S.O.S, Abba.)**

* * *

_¿Dónde están esos días, que parece tan difícil de hallar? He intentado llegar a ti, pero has cerrado tu mente._

* * *

Despertó. Tal vez, ni siquiera debió haberlo hecho… pero ya estaba casi en pie. Cuando bajó de la segunda planta lo primero que hizo fue mirar borroso. Bostezó ya debajo, caminó a paso lento hacia la cocina, sintiéndose por primera vez muerto de hambre. Se frotó el ojo derecho y abrió la alacena.

Una caja de harina para Hot Cakes esperaba con ansias ser tocada. Bostezó sacando la cajita y colocándola al lado del horno.

Hizo rápido la masa y la coloco en un sartén para ponerla en la estufa, se dirigió al recibidor, hoy era día de correo. Esperaba que hubiera algo interesante aparte de viles y más viles. Miró en la puerta de entrada y solo había… viles, viles y ah! Que más… viles.

Pero no era el único lugar donde había cartas…

_Kai._

No, bueno, la carta estaba firmada por él, pero dudaba enserio que fuera de él.

_Hoy, en mi casa a las 6 de la tarde._

Sí, en realidad dudaba que fuera él.

Desayunó despacio; sin contratiempo. Tal vez no midió lo que estaba haciendo; pero Kai se estaba comportando de una forma que lo aterraba. Pero ¿Y a quién recurrir? ¿Mao? De vacaciones. ¿Tala? Supuso que estaba mucho más enfermo que Kai. ¿Boris? Miedo. ¿Brooklyn? Perfecto.

Tomó el teléfono en su mano para marcar los números…

* * *

_He intentado llegar a ti, pero has cerrado tu mente._

* * *

El timbre de entrada sonó impacientemente, Ray bajó las escaleras a toda prisa.

-Ya voy, ya voy, DIJE QUE YA VOY BROOKLYN-.

Abrió la puerta, los ojos de Brooklyn se encontraban cerrados y sonreía como un niño pequeño.

-Mi amigo gay! ¿Cómo estás? Hacia tanto que no te veía!-. Se le trepó encima para abrazarlo. Habían pasado sólo unas semanas…

-Brooklyn, pesas-. Habló Ray sacándoselo de encima. Brooklyn lo giró a ver sonriendo. Había visto a su amigo hacía unas cuantas semanas, pero le encantaba esa sonrisa socarrona que se asomaba de sus labios cada vez que hablaba de Kai.

La voz nerviosa del Kot al llamarlo después de semanas al teléfono por la mañana le alertó un poco. Pensaba que ese bastardo bicolor le habría hecho algo. Brooklyn era como la oveja negra de su familia. Alguien a quien nadie quería, recordaba las innumerables veces que Ray lo ayudó a salir de todo. Sabía que no era lo mejor haberle gritado a su madre que era gay. Pero el ansia lo estaba carcomiendo.

Fue por Brooklyn por lo que el Kot había comprado ese departamento. Fue él quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos cuando su familia se vio con un hijo gay. Fue él quien le ofreció su hombro para llorar cuanto quisiera y cuanto quisiera gritarle al mundo. Lo que menos iba a permitir era que le hicieran algo a su Kot. Mucho menos Kai.

-¿Y para qué querías que viniera Kot?-. Habló el peli-naranja pasando al gran recibidor que le esperaba con una charola de galletas en la mesa principal, tomó una sabiendo las grandes artes culinarias de su amigo.

-Tengo un problema-. Habló Ray conciso. Tenía un miedo de los mil demonios, Kai le alteraba los nervios cada vez que podía, no conseguía un buen regalo para Takao, y por si fuera poco, le faltaban 2,090 palabras para terminar su ensayo.

-Kot, si Kai te pasó SIDA créeme que estoy a punto de ir a romperle la cara-. Brooklyn se levantó del cómodo sillón donde se encontraba para tomar la perilla de la puerta en sus manos, estaba decidido. Habría sangre ese día.

-No es nada de eso Brooklyn-. Ray se sonrojó hasta la médula al verse en cierta posición con Kai. –Es algo más simple-. Habló.

-Oye Kot, si te preocupa ya no ser virgen; eso no es nada-. Habló Brooklyn despreocupado al ver la cara roja de Ray. Le encantaba poner al chico en situaciones comprometedoras. Más por que la relación entre ellos se hacía cada vez más estrecha y comenzaba a mirar desde otra perspectiva a su amigo.

-No es nada de eso Brooklyn-. Habló Ray al punto del paro cardiaco, su amigo lo metía en cada embrollo y era cada vez más difícil salir de ellos. –Kai me invitó a su casa-. Las facciones de Brook se contrajeron a más no poder. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Kai? ¿Kai Hiwatari? Se talló los ojos en busca de verificar que aquello no fuera un sueño.

-¿Qué?-. Fue lo único que sus labios rosáceos pudieron articular en ese preciso momento. Ray giró para observar esos ojos jades que le gustaban. Desde chicos Brooklyn y Ray había tenido ciertos… "Encuentros casuales" que ninguno de los dos recordaban con claridad, pero que sabían que les habían gustado.

-¿Qué hago?-. Brooklyn veía la desesperación impresa en esos ojos ambarinos. Ray se complicaba mucho la vida con sandeces.

-Te complicas mucho la vida Kot, sólo ve y ya… ni que Hiwatonto te fuera a violar…-. Pausa. –Olvídalo no vayas…-. Ambos rieron al unísono… Ray con un hala de nerviosismo de encontrarse de pronto abrazado o ultrajado por Kai…

* * *

_Lo que haya pasado con nuestro amor… desearía poder entenderlo…_

* * *

-KAI Y RAY BAJO UN ÁRBOL DÁNDOSE BESITOS, B-E-S-I-T-O-S…-. Boris corrió más rápido intentando que Kai no lo alcanzara porque seguro lo mataría. Tala estaba sentado en el piso con los ojos llorosos y sosteniéndose el estómago de la risa que le causaba.

-PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL, SI TE ALCANZO NO RECORDARÁS NI QUIÉN ERES MAÑANA-. Gritaba el Hiwatari fuera de sus casillas persiguiendo a su amigo escaleras abajo.

-SE PASAN EL CHICLE, SE BESAN SUS BOCAS, B-E-S-I-T-O-S-.

-. Tala se tiró en el piso de la risa. Intentaba que el aire se recobrara en sus pulmones pero con cada segundo que pasaba las imágenes del chino y el ruso se hacía presentes con un fondo de flores rosadas y lo hacían perder la cordura…

-CÁLLATE IVANOV-. Gritaba Kai. Ambos se estaban comportando como un par de niños pequeños… estaban comenzando a fastidiarlo seriamente.

-Ajajajaja, Kai te quiero ver así de enojado cuando te lo empines y le des unas encajadas… AJAJAJAJAJA-. Comenzó a reír Tala, mientras Boris dejaba de correr para empezar a reír como idiota. A Kai se le sonrojó hasta la médula al verse en ciertas posiciones libidinosas con el chino…

-Par de renacuajos sin sesos-. Dijo Kai para sentarse en uno de los sillones de piel marrón. Cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos oyendo las fastidiosas voces de sus amigos riéndose de sus problemas. Ni siquiera recordaba por qué los había llamado específicamente hoy, que era cuando el chino iría…

_Si es que viene…_

-Ajajajaja, pero conociendo al imponente zar de Rusia no se lo va decir así… se lo diría más bien como…-. Pose intelectual por parte del peli-lavanda. –Quisiera perforar tu suave piel con mi aguja, Ray, -. Tala estuvo a punto de levantarse para dejar de reír, pero sintió las piernas de gelatina y volvió a caer de la risa mientras alzaba su palma al aire donde la del peli-lavanda ya la esperaba para "chocarlas".

El timbre de la puerta sonó. _Es él…_ pensó Kai. Pero cómo hacía para sacar a sus amigos de ahí…

Al parecer oyeron el timbre; dejaron de reír en seco y se voltearon a ver diciéndose con la mirada que debían salir de ahí. Tala se levantó con ayuda de Boris. Retiró toda lágrima que surcara sus ojos y ambos se dirigieron al salón a tomar algo…

Kai agradeció a los mil vientos tener un par de amigos, -no tan amigos-, tan comprensivos, -ni tanto…-, pero eran los únicos que lo apoyaban. El timbre volvió a sonar y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia a ella para abrirla. Y ahí, frente a él; damas y caballeros.

Brooklyn Masefield con Ray Kon.

-Hola Kai-. Habló el chino, ¿Y Kai? Viendo al chico de orbes verdes con cara de: _Cómo desearía tener una bazooka en mis manos para matarte YA. _Brooklyn sonrió infantilmente como era ya su costumbre, riendo a carcajadas por dentro al saber, que en efecto, su maniobra de ir con Ray a la casa de Kai le pondría los pelos de punta.

_Te atrapé Hiwatari._

-Hola, soy Brooklyn Masefield, soy el _mejor amigo_ de Ray-. Extendió cínicamente su mano para estrecharla contra la del chico, el bicolor no sabía si quería matarlo o despedazarlo primero… cerró los ojos sonriéndole fugazmente a Ray.

-Sí, sé quién eres… pasen…-. Habló el imponente ser todo poderoso del Hiwatari. Ambos entraron al mismo tiempo mientras Ray todavía se preguntaba que si era buena idea hacer esto…

* * *

_Solías ser tan lindo… solías ser tan bueno…_

* * *

Un par de chicos. Uno de cabello lavanda y el otro peli-rojo, observaban desde la barra de licores qué tanto hacían Kai y Ray en la puerta. Apenas era divisible para el chico peli-rojo… su amigo estaba más que impaciente por saber qué tanto hacían y fue el primero en hablar:

-¿Se están besando?

-No.

-No me digas que… ¡¿Ya sacó la aguja?

-No imbécil, es algo peor…

-No creo que haya algo peor que sacar el bastón en la puerta, Tala…

-Pedazo de idiota, Brooklyn vino con Ray…

-_Shit._

-Exacto. Vamos.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

-A entrar en acción.

El chico de ojos azules salió antes que su amigo musculoso. _(N/a: ¿?) _Observó cómo el aire se tensaba al entrar también ellos. De por sí, el trío constituido no por dos muy buenos amigos, uno que estaba enamorado del otro… en tales casos; algo catastrófico, sonrió a ambos chicos que recién entraban.

-Ray, qué sorpresa…-. Eso sí era para alarmar a alguien… nunca en sus 17 años de existencia Tala había sido tan bueno con alguien más que no fuera con Boris y Kai, y estos dos ni tanto ya que esa era su forma de ser.

-Lo mismo Yuriy-.

-Oh por favor dime Tala-. De acuerdo si lo primero no había asustado tanto o no había asustado, esto sí era el apocalipsis en carne y hueso. Kai y Boris se quedaron observándolo con un gran signo de interrogación en la frente.

-Kot, qué bueno que viniste…-. Habló Boris tratando de romper ese INCOMODÍSIMO silencio que su amigo peli-rojo había causado… -Brooklyn… cuanto tiempo…-. Habló al siguiente chico con un deje de amargura… Tala giró el rostro para ver a su peli-lavanda amigo. Ese se traía algo de nuevo.

-Boris… sí ha pasado mucho… Yuriy ¿Verdad? Espero que no les moleste, pero tenía que venir con el Kot, soy su _niñera_ en turno…-. Habló el de ojos jades mirando al Hiwatari que cada vez sentía más cerca el explotar de su decencia para convertirse en ira total. Pero en congruencia los tres chicos restantes giraron a mirarlo con cara de _y a este que le pasa._

-Kai ha tenido muchos problemas con su tarea de matemáticas; y como Ray es todo un As en la escuela… pues… no le quedó de otra más que pedírselo-. Esto ya era personal, Yuriy VS. Brooklyn. Uno: estaba rompiendo una coraza indestructible llamada Kai Hiwatari. Dos: sabía que Boris y Brooklyn se traían algo entre manos y eso sí no lo iba a permitir… Tres: se había atrevido a llamarlo Yuriy siendo que debía llamarlo Ivanov.

-¿Y por qué no lo ayudaste tú? Por lo que el Kot me ha dicho el As en Matemáticas eres tú-. Sonrió fingiendo que realmente no lo sabía, Tala estaba a punto de tirársele encima para golpearlo de una maldita vez. Ray quería taparle la boca a su amigo de una maldita vez, lo que iba a provocar era que los corrieran, no quedarse como estaba previsto…

-No seas idiota Yura, con esa ya le ayudaste, le falta la de Literatura es la que es un asco-. Habló el chico peli-lavanda casi agarrando al peli-rojo para evitar una catástrofe ahí mismo. Mientras Kai sólo quería mandar a todos al CARAJO y quedarse a solas con Rei.

-Haberlo dicho antes… Kot es la mente maestra para la Literatura, adelante… ¿Boris me ofreces un trago?-. Entrecerró sus penetrantes orbes jades en un gesto muy sugestivo de seducción para el peli-lavanda. Tala cerró los ojos ladeando la cabeza con un hala de fastidio.

-Claro-. Habló el peli-lavanda, girando rápidamente la vista al peli-rojo que ya se había adelantado al salón… caminaron al mismo compás…

-Ven-. Habló al fin Kai, tomó a Ray de la mano para llevarlo escaleras arriba. Mientras el chino sentía como la sangre se le agolpaba rápidamente en las mejillas.

Cuando por fin estuvieron arriba, Kai abrió una puerta, adentro sólo se divisaba una cama de dos plazas, un escritorio de madera finamente tallada con una Mac**1** negra sobre él abierta. Un gran ventanal que daba para el invernadero de los Hiwatari y un clóset enorme que Ray consideraría como lleno hasta las puntas de ropa.

-Cierra la puerta cuando entre por favor-. Habló el Hiwatari que ya estaba dentro de la habitación dejando a Ray en la puerta. El chino se incorporó rápidamente y cerró la puerta. Respiró hondamente, llevándose a la nariz todo ese olor del Hiwatari que le gustaba. Cerró los ojos y se recargó en el marco de la puerta.

Brooklyn le dijo que no tuviera miedo, que Kai no le iba a hacer nada. Y en efecto así era, él sólo lo había llamado por su tarea… nada más por eso.

-¿Realmente no me hablaste por tu tarea, verdad?-. Habló el chino viendo el ensayo del Hiwatari sobre el escritorio a pocos centímetros de la Mac.

-¿Es obvio? Tú y yo tenemos que hablar…-. Dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

* * *

_Así que cuando estás cerca de mí cariño, ¿Puedes escucharme?_

* * *

-Muy bien, ¿Por qué el Hiwatari llamó al Kot?-. Habló Brooklyn sentándose en uno de los bancos metálicos de la barra viendo a ambos rusos. Boris prendió la Mac blanca que traía en manos sentándose en un cómodo sillón, y Tala ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo, sólo se sentó en otro sillón de piel cercano al de Boris.

-No lo sabemos Brooklyn-. Habló el peli-lavanda con los ojos fijos en la pantalla de plasma observando sabrá Cristo que cosas. Brooklyn se estaba cansando de este jueguito, se levantó del cómodo banco metálico y se dirigió a Boris.

-Si lo sabes, y me lo vas a decir, Boris-. Habló, al tiempo que posaba una nívea mano que portaba un anillo jade muy peculiar cerrando la laptop en las piernas del ruso.

-HEY-. Bramó Boris, viendo que habían cerrado a su mejor amiga.

-Más sin importante, si es así no tenemos la obligación de decírtelo… mucho menos él…-. Habló Tala levantándose del cómodo sillón para ir a servirse otro trago de Vodka. Brooklyn lo miró sabiendo que lo estaba sacando se sus casillas.

-Ay mira Ivanov, si ese genio se te pone porque estoy hablando con Kuznetsov y me está poniendo atención a mí y no a ti puedes irte despidiendo porque yo ya no estoy interesado en él… y el sentimiento es recíproco-. Mientras Tala tomaba un poco de Vodka, al oír aquellas palabras sólo lo pasó, hondo, muy hondo, sintiendo como le gorgoreaba por dentro el Vodka mezclándosele con los jugos gástricos y la rabia dentro.

-Por lo menos yo no soy tan chupa-hombres como tú, Masefield-. Habló el peli-rojo fuera de sus casillas observándolo con una jeta que hasta al mismo demonio le daría miedo. Boris estuvo a punto de levantarse de no ser por lo que a continuación venía.

-Por favor, no me hagas reír, se te para por un hombre; aun que debo dejar tu reputación en blanco y no diré nombres-.

-Por lo menos, es sólo por uno, no soy tan PUTA-ZORRA**2**como tú-.

-¿Ves esto?-. Habló Brooklyn quitándose el anillo de jade, lo alzó para que Boris lo observara y todas las facciones se le contrajeran. -¿Todavía lo recuerdas, no?-. Habló con una amargura impresa dentro.

-¿Y a mí qué tu jodido anillo?-. Habló Tala sentándose de nuevo en el sillón.

-Pues debería de interesarte mucho, porque me lo dio él…-. Dijo mirando a Kuznetsov, que sólo bajó la mirada recordándolo todo. –Lo recuerdas… ¿Verdad Bryan?-. Habló diciéndole por su verdadero nombre. Tala giró para mirarlo y tener una razón más para odiar al peli-naranja.

-Yo tenía 15, ¿Tú cuantos Bryan? ah sí, 16…-. Pausó para mirar a la ventana. –Lo sacaste de una maquinita de dulces, y me prometiste vulgarmente que siempre estaríamos juntos. Y jamás voy a poder olvidar esa noche, me follaste con tanto dolor que me penetró en lo sesos, y no lo pude arrancar nunca de mi mente como tú me arrancaste la virginidad de una manera tan brutal-. Habló cerrando los ojos para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

-¿Y sabes qué fue lo peor, Yuriy?-. Le preguntó volteando a verlo con ojos cristalinos… -Que me dijo que yo no le interesaba…-. Dejó que las lágrimas salieran y la voz le saliera chillona. –Que sólo se acostó conmigo por mi cuerpo, que realmente nunca me amó… pero yo nunca pude echarle la culpa-. Apretó el anillo en sus manos pero no podía romperlo.

–Nunca me lo he quitado… no he podido hacerlo… creo que… mi primer amor fue lo más doloroso… pero creo que; ninguno fue tan hipócritamente dulce como ese…-. Sonrió, aun que por dentro quería llorar. –Lo más divertido, es que no lo niegas-. Volteó a ver a Kuznetsov que sólo sostenía su rostro entre sus manos.

Brooklyn tecleó algo en su celular y lo colocó en su oído_. Su llamada será transferida al buzón, bip, bip, bip._ –Shit, Kot, te espero en tu departamento, no me siento bien… suerte con la tarea…-. Habló y colgó el celular.

-Señores; me voy, esta plática se salió de tema. Si fue algo incómodo les ruego me disculpen… con permiso-. Dijo y tomó la perilla de la puerta en sus manos mientras atrás dejaba toda esperanza de vida. Le temblaban las piernas pero no le iba a dar el gusto de verlo derramar más lágrimas.

-Espera Brooklyn… solucionemos esto-. Habló Boris levantándose del sillón. Tala sólo miraba la escena expectante. Esto se había salido de control, no podía creer que fuera posible que su amigo hubiera sido capaz de tal cosa.

-¿Después de 2 años? No Boris, yo ya no tengo tiempo para eso-. Dijo suspirando y tomando de nuevo la perilla en sus manos.

-Kai le dejó una carta, porque quería hablar con él…-. Dijo Tala rompiendo el silencio tan incómodo. Ambos giraron a mirarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Y hablar de qué? ¿Desde cuándo el cromañón Hiwatari habla y no actúa?-. Preguntó para agregar: -Me sorprende que se comporte como humano y no como la bestia en celo que es-. Sonrió de lado.

-Él no es tan… idiota como aparenta… sólo que tiene miedo…-.

-¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de qué Yuriy, de que Ray le rompa el corazón?-.

-¿Ray podría hacerle eso?-.

-¿Lo crees capaz?-.

-¿Te preocupa que le rompa el corazón a Kai?-.

-¿Te importa mucho lo que yo diga?-.

-No-.

-…Me preocupa que Ray vuelva a sufrir…-.

Ambos rusos voltearon a verse expectantes. ¿Volver a sufrir? ¿Sufrir qué?

* * *

_El amor que tú me diste nada mas puede salvarme…_

* * *

_-Bueno, pero ya lo habrás besado, ¿No Kai?-. Preguntó el peli-rojo haciendo hincapié en su pregunta._

_-Mejor aún, ya te le habrás declarado-. Habló el chico de ojos verdosos poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del chico bicolor…_

_Kai sólo observaba una parte de la sala recordando las palabras exactas del chino… sabía lo incómodo que tenía que haber sido para él revelárselas… pero sabía que tal vez eso sería un punto a su favor para conquistar al chino. O sólo sería un factor más que se lo impediría._

_-Él nunca ha besado a nadie-. Habló claramente._

_Ambos chicos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. No era posible que un sex appeal como Ray Kon, uno de los más buscados en todo el bachillerato, nunca hubiera dado su primer beso, era imposible, inefable, tardarían millones de años en hacer odiseas con este tipo de historias. La sorpresa alumbraba ambos rostros. Ellos eran jóvenes; jóvenes expertos en cuando a sexo y otros placeres se le llamase. _

_Tala comprendió en ese momento, el por qué de la simpleza del chino. Él solamente era así, delicado, dulce, inocente. Frágil como una rosa en invierno, aún así, no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa al pensar en cada una de las maniobras que su amigo podría utilizar para seducir al joven moreno._

_Por su parte; Boris sabía que esto tal vez era un gran reto para Kai. Él no había estado con alguien que fuera inexperto en cuanto a la seducción se refería, a todos los había agarrado ya bien entrados en el tema. Sabía que un error complejo de Kai era el no ser dulce… algo que esperaba que cambiara si quería que la relación funcionara._

_Mientras Kai sólo analizaba la situación desde otro ángulo… ¿Qué pensaba el chino? Sus amigos especulaban que el sentimiento era recíproco. Pero… ¿Y si no era así? Y si sólo quería ver a Kai como un amigo… ellos no habían estado presentes cuando el chino le contó sobre su beso… él supo que lo había tomado a mal…_

_¿…Qué razones tendría para venir y cambiar de parecer…?_

* * *

_Cuando te fuiste como podía seguirte…_

* * *

-¿Sufrir?-. Preguntó Kuznetsov con un gran signo de interrogación en la cara.

-No se han preguntado… ¿Por qué demonios Ray no ha dado su primer beso? No se han puesto a analizar en ¿todas las cosas que ha tenido que sacrificar?-. Pausa. -Conocen a Mao, ¿No?-. Ambos chicos asintieron sin despegarle la vista ni un instante.

-Cierto, pero si ustedes conocen a todos, ¿Se han fijado, la forma en que trata a Ray?-.

Boris nunca había visto la relación que ambos chicos chinos llevaban, pero Tala sí.

-Sólo cuando tiene algún problema o necesita de algo le habla bien a Ray, mientras no necesite nada, ella lo ignora, pero él siempre anda detrás de ella… ¿A qué viene esa tipa aquí?-. Preguntó el ojo-azul al no entender que tenía que ver la híbrida peli-rosa aquí.

-Tiene todo que ver… ¿No te has preguntado por qué Ray siempre anda detrás de ella?-.

-No… no es cierto…-. Habló Boris al saber la respuesta exacta…

-Exacto Kuznetsov, a Ray le gusta ella…-. Pausó siendo interrumpido.

-Pero eso es reciente ¿No?-. Preguntó Tala.

-Por supuesto que no. Ray y Mao se conocen desde que eran pequeños, fue único el día en el que Ray quiso atar esposas, crecieron y se hicieron adolescentes juntos… todo parecía perfecto… pero a los 13 años… Ray se enamoró de ella, ¿Pregúntenme qué le vio? No tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero algo debía de tener la mocosa, entonces, él le dijo, pero ella le dijo que no, un rotundo y severo no, y para Ray todo se esfumó… como si la felicidad del mundo se extinguiera-.

Paró un poco a observar la ventana, el cielo comenzaba a nublarse… la temporada de lluvias estaba cerca…

-Y Ray decidió que por el temor al rechazo, no volvería a declarársele a alguien, nunca más… no le interesaba llegar puro, virgen y casto a la tumba… sólo quería salirse del camino… y hasta el día de hoy dos años después ha cumplido la promesa… y he sido testigo de innumerables veces que el corazón se le ha roto sin estar ni siquiera en el camino… ¿Saben por quién? Por Kai, y es lo que más me jode, y que no voy a permitir… si Kai quiere jugar con los sentimientos de alguien que se consiga a alguien más…-.

_

* * *

_

_Cuando te fuiste como traté, cómo pude continuar…_

* * *

-¿Me crees tan patético en Literatura como para pedir ayuda?-.

_Sí._

-No…-.

Rei se detuvo a observarle un momento. Níveo, rasgos perfectos… todo él era un maldito monumento.

-Tú y yo, tenemos que hablar…-. Dijo abriendo sus orbes rojizos mirándolo directamente. Ray sólo sintió un espasmo recorrerle todo el cuerpo al tenerlo viéndolo fijamente. –Nunca me burlé de ti, Ray-. Habló el ruso.

¡Perfecto! ¡Lo que le faltaba! Ser invitado a una casa para arreglar algo.

-Un: no sé-. Dijo el chino para rodar los ojos al saber que sería una conversación muuuuuuuuuuuy larga. –Dejémoslo como que yo lo malinterpreté Kai, no hay problema-. Quería quitárselo de encima, no por no querer hablar con él, si no porque no quería que esto terminara mal.

-No, arreglémoslo aquí, mejor que yo lo sabéis tú, que no me gusta dejar las cosas mal…-.

-Dejad esta conversación Kai por favor…-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque sé que va a terminar mal, sólo es para quitarnos del medio y no terminar la relación…-.

¿Relación? ¿Él había dicho eso? ¿Cuál jodida relación?

-No soy tan infantil como para enojarme por algo que yo comencé-.

_Cof, cof…_

-De acuerdo…-. Habló resignándose al hecho de que querer ganarle a Kai sería pedirle peras a un olmo. Se sentó en la silla del escritorio cerrando los ojos sabiendo que esta conversación lo haría ser un tomate andante.

-Bien; primero que nada, quiero pedirte una disculpa, por reírme…-. El chino asintió levemente como diciéndole que lo perdonaba, Kai se estaba comportando de una manera tan dulce; una que sólo él había logrado destapar…

-Pero no me reí de ti, ni de tu situación, mucho menos de _eso_-. Distorsionó un poco su tono de voz, haciendo que Ray se incomodara más de lo que ya estaba.

-De acuerdo; estas perdonado… sabes… es una situación incómoda, tal vez hablemos en otro momento sobre esto, Kai…-. Dijo abriendo los ojos para verificar que él siguiera con los ojos cerrados en la cama…

Se levantó rápidamente de la silla para salir disparado a la puerta y tomar la perilla en sus manos, cuando por fin sintió que la puerta podía ser abierta; lo hizo, pero un peso brutal lo acorraló entre la puerta y ese peso…

-Ah no señor, no hay otro día…-. Dijo Kai en un intento de sonar posesivo, apretó más su agarre hasta dejarlo sin salida. Pegó su cuerpo al de Ray mientras el chino sólo sentía un mareo…

El peli-negro no podía dar rienda suelta a lo que sus sentidos estaban sintiendo ene se momento. ¿Era un sueño? Probablemente lo sería, esto no habría pasado aunque hubieran volteado el mundo al revés…

-¿Kai…?-. Eso sí estaba mal, su voz había salido en súplica no en pregunta, cosa que hizo sonreír cínicamente al Hiwatari al saber que lo ponía nervioso…

-¿Si…?-. Habló en su oído, Ray sintió cada vello del cuerpo erizársele ante tal acción… quería dejar de vivir… quería desaparecer… ¡YA!

-¿Q…qué hacéis…?-. ¿No era obvio?

Lo tomó de los hombros para girarlo y verle fijamente. Esas orbes doradas brillaban con la intensidad de mil soles…

Ray se estaba asustando mucho, tener a Kai tan cerca con la puerta cerrada tras él no le daba para nada buena espina… quería hablar… pero las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta haciéndole un gran nudo, el aire comenzó a tensarse al sentir que Kai se acercaba PELIGROSÍSIMAMENTE a Ray…

_No, eso no…_

Ray pensó que si se pellizcaba, todo esto acabaría… pero comenzaba a dudar de que todo esto fuera un sueño. Kai seguía viéndolo como si su vista fuera infrarroja, se sentía completamente desnudo ante aquella imponente mirada…

_Madres, que hago… esto empieza a ponerse feo… _

El ruso sonrió y cerró los ojos.

-Ray… hay algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo pero no he podido…-.

-Oh bien por ti Kai, porque no me sueltas y vas a hacerlo… no es bueno dejar de hacer algo por alguien más sabes…-.

_Quítate, quítate, QUITATEEEEEEEE._

Kai acortó el 90% del espacio que los separaba, Ray sintió un calor elevársele a las mejillas, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Miró los ojos de Kai tan cerca suyo… quiso encontrar algo en aquellos ojos, algo como un lector de almas… pero no encontraba nada, comenzaba a flojear en el agarre del ruso… no resistiría mucho si esto seguía así…

-Pero es contigo con quien tengo que hacerlo…-. Habló, rozando los labios de Ray…

_No, no, no por favor, no ahora…_

Kai cerró los ojos… Ray sólo sintió desfallecer… algo dulce le invadió por completo los labios… esa sensación le embargaba por completo y por primera vez. Nunca antes la había sentido, apretó fuerte los ojos al saber que había llegado…

Su primer beso estaba en puerta; con su mejor amigo, con la última persona con la que se lo imaginó, sin embargo ahí estaba…

Kai lo tomó de la cintura porque sabía que no duraría mucho en pie… Ray no podía hacer nada, sentía las lágrimas emanarle de los ojos pero no quería llorar sería como despreciarle y lo que menos quería era que terminara…

Pero ni siquiera por ser él podía continuar con aquello.

Mientras Kai, no había medido el ímpetu de sus acciones, quien sabe cuánto valdría para Ray su primer beso, tal vez mucho, tal vez nada. Pero no lo sabía y no se había puesto a meditarlo… tal vez Ray no quería darle su primer beso a él…

Y él se lo había arrancado… entonces, supo que aunque tuvo que sacrificar esas ganas que le arraigaban los huesos por seguir… tenía que separarse…

_Aléjate de mí antes de que te mienta… _

Lo hizo, aunque fue una de las cosas más dolorosas que hizo, se sintió culpable por haberlo hecho… quitó su mano de la cintura de Ray… observó que el peli-negro estaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados…

_Aléjate de mi amor…_

Se dejó caer al piso, sentándose en los cuartos traseros y reclinando las rodillas hacia arriba… sus ojos seguían muy apretados, no iba a llorar… pero tenía que descargar todos esos sentimientos que le embargaban… le había besado… Kai Hiwatari le había besado…

No pensó que su primer beso fuera tan sorpresivo, es decir; no le había desagradado, para nada… pero no había pensado que fuera con él…

-Ray, perdón, discúlpame… no medí lo que hice…-. Habló el ruso fuera de sí, Ray tenía los oídos sordos… no podía responder… su voz saldría chillona y horrorosa…

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? ¿Una tormenta de agua en un vaso?

Alzó la vista y sólo sonrió débilmente lo que más bien se vio como si algo le doliera…

Kai suspiró sabiendo que lo había hecho enojar… -Si quieres irte no te detengo…-. Habló, al oír esas palabras; Ray sintió como si las esposas se le abrieran… de un salto se incorporó y tomó la perilla de la puerta en sus manos para salir disparado…

Kai sólo se quedó sentado donde mismo… sintiéndose un completo idiota.

* * *

_Se ve demasiado lejos parece demasiado lejos que tú estuviste junto a mí…_

* * *

-Entonces ustedes ayuden a Kai, yo ayudaré al Kot…-. Hablaba un chico de cabellos naranjos viendo a los otros dos rusos.

-Dalo por hecho Masefield…-. Habló el ruso de cabellos rojizos. El trío sonrió.

-Bien; entonces el viernes, fiesta de Takao… sonará a gloria para ellos…-. Dijo soltando una leve sonrisita… paró en seco al observar a un peli-negro bajando las escaleras con ojos llorosos…

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que la tarea no había salido tan bien como todos habían imaginado; ambos rusos giraron los ojos para observar al chino bajar las escaleras rápidamente. Pasó enseguida de ellos les dirigió una mirada fugaz y tomó la mano de Brooklyn para llevárselo casi corriendo de ahí.

-Adiós-. Alcanzó a decir Brooklyn al cerrar la puerta golpeándola al salir… ambos chicos miraron la escena expectantes… ¿Qué había hecho Kai?

Suponían que otra de sus tonterías, corrieron escaleras arriba, Boris tocó la puerta de Kai pero no recibió respuesta… abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con un corazón roto…

* * *

_Me hiciste sentir viva, pero sentí que algo murió…_

* * *

-Ray, Ray, RAY TE ESTOY HABLANDO CON UN CARAJO-. El chico de cabellos naranjas era llevado como la corriente a leguas Ray se notaba enojado, tal vez decepcionado…

Ambos llegaron al departamento de Kon. Cuando estuvieron dentro, empujó a Brooklyn y él cerró la puerta recargándose en el marco…

-¿Me vas a explicar qué pasó?-. Habló Masefield hartándose de que su amigo hiciera ese tipo de cosas…

-Ya…-. Dijo Ray.

-¿QUÉ?-. Gritó Brooklyn al saber a qué se refería Ray.

Ray dejó de sentir esa opresión en el pecho cuando la primera lágrima surcó su mejilla… Brooklyn no tuvo que ver ni saber nada más para saber que lo había hecho a la fuerza…

Tomó su celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón… tecleó un número indefinido…

_-¿Qué?-. _Se oyó del otro lado.

-Ponlo al teléfono, ya mismo-.

_-No puedo-. _Habló el chico peli-lavanda.

-Hazlo en tono autoritario sintiendo la sangre hervirle en ese mismo momento.

_-Que quieres Brooklyn, ¿Lo crees capaz de hablar ya?-._

-Mira Ivanov, o lo pones al teléfono o haré que la vida de Hiwatari sea la más miserable de ahora en adelante…-.

_-Que miedo…-. _Dijo la voz de Tala sarcásticamente.

-Hazlo Ivanov; porque sabes lo que puede pasarte a ti o a Kuznetsov…-. Dijo hablando y refiriéndose a _eso_.

Se escuchó que dejaban el celular en algún lugar de la habitación…

_-Que…-. _Habló la voz áspera del chico bicolor…

-¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRIÓ?, ¡TIENES CEREBRO HIWATARI! ÚSALO POR UNA VEZ EN TU MALDITA EXISTECIA, TIENE 15 AÑOS PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL, ¡¿ESTÁS CONCIENTE DE LO QUE HICISTE?

_-Sí…_

-Y TE IMPORTA UN MALDITO RÁBANO AMARILLO.

_-Escucha…_

-NO, TÚ ESCÚCHAME HIWATARI, QUE SEAS LO MÁS SOLICITADO EN TODO JAPÓN NO TE DA EL MALDITO DERECHO DE HACER CON RAY LO QUE SE TE DE TU PUTA GANA, RAYOS KAI, NO TE CREÍA TAN IDIOTA…

_-¿Entonces te molesta que lo haya besado?-._ Preguntó Kai.

-RAYOS, NO, ME MOLESTA LA MANERA EN QUE LO HICISTE Y CÓMO LO HICISTE SENTIR… ÉL NO MERECÍA ESO KAI, NO ME INTERESARÍA QUE AMBOS SE PROSTITUYERAN SI TAN SÓLO LO HICIERAN CONCIENTEMENTE-.

_-¿Lo amas Brooklyn?-._ Preguntó el ruso al temer oír esa respuesta.

-RAYOS, NO KAI, PERO SÉ LO QUE ES SUFRIR POR AMOR, SÉ LO QUE ES SENTIR QUE SE TE ARREBATE LA INOCENCIA ANTES DE TIEMPO O QUE TE LA ARREBATE LA PERSONA QUE MENOS ESPERAS, ¿ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO BORIS? QUE A TI NO TE HAYA PASADO NO ES EXCUSA PARA DECIR QUE NO SABÍAS…-. Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse…

Del otro lado el trío observaba el pequeño aparato vibrando con cada palabra, cada una más desgarradora que la otra…

-Escúchame bien Hiwatari… vuelves a hacer otra idiotez como esa y ni siquiera tu dinero, ni siquiera Ray me va a impedir refundirte en un maldito hoyo en el núcleo de la tierra ¿Me oíste?-.

Nadie contestó. Cerró el celular.

* * *

_Realmente traté de hacerlo que funcionara…_

* * *

-Tiene iniciativa, no puedes negarlo…-. Dijo el chico ojo-azul viendo el celular.

-Jamás lo había oído tan enojado…-. Habló el chico de peli-lavanda.

-¿Pues qué le hiciste Kai?-.

-Mejor que yo lo sabéis ustedes, siempre cabeza con cabeza pero sin desahogaros con nadie…-. El chico bicolor se estaba hartando de que ambos fueran tan chismosos había hecho algo que hasta podía catalogar como malo; y ellos querían saberlo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo… -Lo del beso…-. Habló recobrando los estribos…

-Ah…-. Hablaron ambos al unísono…

-Ah… sí, creo que es lo peor que le he hecho…-.

-¿Tan mal besas, Kai?-. Dijo el chico de cabellos rojizos…

-Yo me alegro de que lo hayas hecho… después de todo, era el deseo de ambos…-.

-Ninguno de los dos os alegráis…-. Dijo el chico bicolor cerrando los ojos…

Ambos chicos comenzaron a abarrotarlo de preguntas… Kai seriamente se estaba fastidiando de ambos…

-Largo…

Ambos chicos pararon en seco de hablar…

-¿Qué?-. Pronunció Tala…

-Que se larguen…-. Dijo el chico observándolos con una mirada tan fría, una que no habían visto en mucho tiempo…

Ambos salieron de ahí; Tala giró una vez más la cabeza… después de todo; nadie podía acabar con esa coraza impenetrable… ni siquiera el ser al que amaba…

* * *

_Desearía poder entenderlo, qué pasó con nuestro amor..._

* * *

Un chico peli-negro, se encontraba en una habitación… recostado en una cama de dos plazas… Un chico de cabellos naranjos; más grande que el anterior se encontraba en el marco de la ventana…

-¿Qué vas a hacer de ahora en adelante Ray?-. Habló el chico de orbes verdes. Giró la cabeza para observarlo por el rabillo del ojo.

-No sé, no creo que Kai me quiera hablar después de la escenita que le armaste por teléfono…-.

-Ha, vamos Kot, como si alguno de ellos tres me tomara enserio…-.

-Cierto; todo seguirá como antes…-. Rió un poco. Brooklyn se acercó inflando las mejillas y dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro…

-¿Y… enserio no te gustó?-. Habló pícaramente alzando las cejas y dándole pequeños codazos en las costillas. Ray sonrió de lado.

-Te seré sincero, estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera puse atención…-. Rió un poco al ver lo atolondrado que era.

-Es normal Kot, mi primer beso fue peor que el tuyo, por lo menos tú eras consciente, yo estaba ebrio…-. Se rascó la cabeza al saber lo idiota que era en aquella época… ambos rieron; eran los mejores amigos. Eran casi hermanos…

-Bueno, pues entonces, el viernes, en la fiesta de Takao, todo va a ser diferente…-. Habló el chino decidido…

-Pero ni creas que te vas a vestir tú, yo te voy a vestir porque créeme, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de cómo vestirte…-.

-Oh discúlpeme señor estoy a la moda en todo momento…-.

-¿Quieres que Hiwatari babeé por ti o no?-. Habló cruzándose de brazos. El chino se sonrojó de nuevo.

-Eh… ¿Claro?-. Habló con un gran signo de interrogación en la frente.

-Bien… ¿Puedo dormir aquí verdad?-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Le dije a mi hermana que me invitaste a dormir a tu casa…-.

-Pero no lo hice…-. Habló el chino divertido.

-Pues… hazlo porque no me iré…-.

-Imbécil, en el clóset hay sábanas…-.

Ambos chicos rieron mientras el inglés se levantaba y se dirigía al armario…

Sin embargo; Ray no podía dejar de pensar en lo extraño que había sido su primer beso… aún así… a juzgar… le había gustado… tal vez ahora; podría hacerse el interesante…

Se giró sobre su eje para dormirse…

Viernes.

* * *

_Solía ser tan bueno…_

* * *

**Y yo digo OMAIGAA guats goin on? Aquí comen Tacos!**

**Que feo me salió neta xD no me gustó, lo tiraré un día de esto, cuando Grecia me diga que apesto xD ijijijiji ya se dieron cuenta de TODAS las parejas que cree? Claro que AMÉ la parte BrookBoris, DEOSESES. Me infartaba ahí mismo, creo que haré un lemmon de ellos. Por supuesto que tenía que poner a Tala SUPER celoso, y el KaiRay está a la orden del día, NI SE DIGA. En fin, gracias por seguir leyendo, próximo capítulo… la fiesta de Takao.**

**1: _MacBook_ Laptop marca Apple.**

**2: Puta zorra: Juego de palabras, broma MUY privada, es básicamente un insulto de cuando bailamos e hicimos algo en el baile, una chica se enojó y ya no nos baja de eso.**

**Owari. Renné.**


End file.
